The Call
by Kerprew
Summary: Ashleigh Swift is in for the time of her life when she breaks the Able's family heirloom and has to work with her infuriatingly gorgeous co-worker, Felix Winter, to pay off the debt. A story of the fine line between love and hate and how what we think we know can be proven dead wrong. / You dont have to know the game to read the story. R&R!
1. Tears and Rain

The Call

* * *

You know why I love authors notes? It makes the page seem a heck of a lot less intimidating, like the cherry on top of a 3 pound chocolate cake. Anyways, I'm here with a new story; this time, for Animal Crossing. I love the game, so I decided to write a story for it. (Some concepts in this are loosely based off the movie. Loosely.) However, it's a more modern and adult take on the concept of the game. Give it a try, you might be surprised. **You don't have to know the game to read this story. **It can be understood without having played the game. R&R.

OCxOC, Slight TomXSable, WhitneyXApollo, PeteXPelly.

**Warning: **Rated **M** for language, (safe) teen drinking, and somewhat suggestive themes. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter One: Tears and Rain

* * *

On the first day of June, Ashleigh Swift was dressed entirely in black.

Trading in her trademark fluffy pink shirt and white ribbon, she adorned a fitted black top and skirt and flats.

After all, she _was_ attending a funeral.

"Ashleigh?" Her little sister whispered, curling a white blonde hair around her fingers.

The 17 year old sighed as her green eyes rose to the ceiling in annoyance. "What now, Leighann?"

"I hate funerals,"

"Me as well." she whispered back.

"Where's Mom?"

"I don't know. Probably outside."

"Let's go then." Leighann tried sin vain to smile.

"Right.." Ashleigh said, pulling her long platinum hair over her shoulder and brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

June 1st, 2012. A few days ago, her aunts body was discovered in her garden in the town of White Wood. Whitney went peacefully, the police told us. Her body just gave out.

She opened the door to her house to see her Mother speaking to a familiar black and white squirrel, Blaire.

_Ugh_, Blaire. She looked more like a skunk than a squirrel, Ashley mused, but her mother and her were kind of close.

"…terribly sorry to hear about your sister, Rose, and its all the truth when I say everyone's hearts here in Ivory are with you…" Blaire was saying. She was a snooty brat, but she did have compassion somewhere deep down in that stone soul of hers.

She was so caught up with Blaire she didn't even notice it had begun to rain. Leighann was the smart one though, she pulled two stark black umbrellas from the closet and handed one to Ashleigh. "Thanks," the older girl muttered.

"Yeah, Mom?" Leighann called. "Are we going?"

"Of course, honey." Mom whispered, blinking the rain out her eyes.

Now that Ashleigh thought about it, they were probably tears.

After that, time passed quickly.

We stood in front of a onyx colored tombstone which clearly held _Whitney Reed _engraved in the stone. I hated it.

I hadn't known my aunt all that well, but everyone told me I looked like her, and I knew she lived in a poor town but had a vast collection of antiques and didn't have an issue with money. Why she had chosen to live in White Wood, I didn't know.

White Wood is a magical place, my mom had told me once when I was a child. We were going to visit Whitney and her husband, Jeffrey. White Bay is amazing, Ashleigh, you'll love it. At dusk the sun reflects off the water and it makes everything look so beautiful… Now it was a run down hellhole, with weeds and vegetation taking up most of the community and houses. I think a total of ten people lived there… Nine now.

I clenched my siblings hands on either side of me. Cyrus, the big brother, but only a hair taller than I, and Leighann, small and fragile and beautiful.

My aunts resting place was perfect, I decided after a few minutes. Several people has attended the funeral on top of a hill in the town of Ivory Bane, in front of a great cherry blossom tree. Whitney's was the only grave here.

The rain was only sprinkling now, and sakura petals drifted down in my face and got caught in my hair. I didn't have the energy to pick them out.

"Whitney was… a kind, loving, beautiful woman," a voice I only recognized as Daisy's spoke out. The white and gray dog wore a knee length black dress and a black hat to protect her from the rain. "I can honestly say being her friend… changed me, for the good. She had this way of getting to people," she noticed her mother was silently crying beside her. "And that's what I loved about her," Daisy sniffed, her black eyes watering. "She will be greatly missed, but her memory goes on with the remaining Reeds and Swifts, and through us all."

My mother uttered a polite thank you, but her voice cracked at the end and made the situation much more depressing. I lowered my eyes, wanting to be anywhere but there.

A few more people spoke, and then it was just my mother and I. I don't know how long we stood there staring at my aunts tombstone, but someone tapped me on the back of my shoulder and I flinched.

I turned quickly, sending a spray of water from my umbrella on my intruder. Heh, serves em' right. The creep was a soaking wet weasel, Lyle. A fucking _bloodsucker_.

"Ma'am," he spoke. I already wanted to strangle him. "I offer my respects toward your loss, but I have a important matter to discuss."

"Her sister just died and you want to discuss insurance at a time like this?" I snarled, my green eyes blazing. "What the fu-"

"Ashleigh Graye Swift!" my mother snapped. "Watch your mouth young lady." she turned to Lyle. "What would these important matters be?"

"Well, surly you know," Lyle said hurriedly, trying to shield his eyes from the rain. "I have here the Last Will and Testament of Whitney Graye Black Reed, but it would be wise to return indoors before I got it out."

My mothers eyes widened. "Y- yes, of course."

I inwardly groaned. Great, just great.

I had no idea what I was really getting myself into that day.

"'_The Last Will and Testament of Whitney Graye Black Reed' _… Yes, here we are… _'To Rosalind Gabriella Black Swift, I leave…'_" And so it began. The whole family gathered in our den to hear the reading of the Will. I didn't listen to a lot of it, most of it was just dealing with antiques; old tea sets, furniture, vases and clothing… etcetera, etcetera.

However, my ears perked as Lyle neared the end. "_'To Ashleigh Graye Swift,_…_ I leave my house in White Wood and all my land in the surrounding area, and all of the other belongings in the house and on the land not listen in this Will specifically, in order for her and her alone to make the decision regarding what to do with it.'_"

I shook my head, looking bewildered. My voice was caught in my throat, and I'm pretty sure I looked really stupid with mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish. My mother and father stared at me with twin looks of shock on their faces, even Lyle was squirming.

Then, I finally got my voice back.

"_What the hell?_"

* * *

And so Ashleigh's adventure begins! The OC's in this story are actually based off actual people in real life, and the story itself is based off a true story. We'll get more to that later. Enjoy, and please leave a review! And anyone willing to beta?


	2. My Name Is

A/N: How do you guys like this so far? Is my writing okay? I'm still a beginner. By the way, check out my other stories for _Avatar: The Last Airbender _and _Fullmetal Alchemist_!

And thanks to Helton, X, SportzDawg, Irascible, and The Envy for reviewing! 5 reviews for a first chapter makes me happy. (I respond personally to every reviewer as well.) I had 20 viewers for this story and only 5 reviews. Come on, leave a word, it just takes a second!

A special thanks to SportzDawg for becoming my beta!

* * *

The Call

Chapter Two: My Name Is

* * *

Cold gripped Ivory Bane so hard that night Ashleigh was sure the sky would soon crack like ice. Night was starting to fall around her hometown, and the air was becoming pale and bloodless as the sun finally disappeared behind the rocky crags. "Come on, Leighann, I have to leave soon," she whispered, the air around her mouth clouding from her hot breath.

It hadn't taken long for her to decide to move to her aunt's former home. She was almost eighteen, and this was a new beginning; she would have to move out soon anyway, and White Wood seemed like…Ashleigh smiled wryly. It seemed like a reasonably good start. She softly snorted to herself.

Her eyes guided around the house she was born in, and she smiled. Ivory Bane was a small settlement absolutely smothered in honey suckle and apple trees tucked away in the eastern mountains. This was home. It would be hard to leave, but she had to get a start somewhere.

Leighann came running on her small pale legs and dumped Ashleigh's last bag into the small moving van. Her aunt's house, _her_ house, was fully furnished, so she didn't need much. All the van held were her clothes, precious belongings, and a few boxes of old memories. She turned from the van's closing doors and wrapped her slender arms around her little sister.

"I'll miss you," Leighann murmured, and felt her sister nod into her shoulder.

"You too."

Ashleigh grinned, and turned to her older brother, Cyrus. "Come here, you old fool." Ashleigh smothered her brother in a hug. His soft chuckles rose her away, her eyes sparkling.

"We'll visit soon," he promised, and Ashleigh nodded.

Finally, she turned to her mother. She stared at the woman who looked so much like herself it was shocking. They were often mistook for sisters; both had pale skin, bright green eyes, and long, light blonde hair. Her mother's arms were crossed almost sternly, but she looked happy.

"It's a big world Ashleigh," she said, stepping forward to hug her daughter. "Be careful."

"I will," Ashleigh whispered into her mother's neck, savoring her scent. Slowly they released each other and her mother smoothed her hair down around her ears before letting her go.

Still smiling, Ashleigh moved towards the van. As it began its slow journey out of the mountains, she looked back at her family and waved. Shouts of goodbye followed the old van as it finally disappeared into the trees.

Rose Swift sat on the porch, staring at the entrance gate, long after Ashleigh had left her view.

"Mommy?" Leighann cracked the front door opened. "Is she coming back?"

Her mother turned her green eyes upon her youngest child and smiled, but it seemed forced. "She will, but she lives somewhere else now, baby,"

"But why?" Leighann opened the door fully now and stepped out onto the porch. "Why does sissy have to leave?"

"She has to start a family,"

"Why? She has a family here!" Leighann childishly stomped her small foot.

Her mother smiled sincerely. "One day, Leighann, when you're old enough, you'll leave too. And you'll understand."

Leighann bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes. "Alright," she whispered, easing back in the house and quietly shutting the door.

Rose closed her eyes as the tears finally began to fall.

* * *

"You said we were going to the city first?" Ashleigh chirped from the passenger seat of the moving van.

An old raccoon sat beside her, driving. His blue eyes met hers for a split second before returning to the road. "Yes'm," he nodded. "We're meeting up with my son and an old colleague to drive you to White Wood."

Ashleigh folded her hands in her lap and nodded, trying to contain her excitement. This was going to be so great.

"I believe you've heard of my son's company, yes?" the raccoon asked. "Nookington Inc.?"

Ashleigh perked up. "Oh yes! So your son got a job there? That's great, I hear it's a great business."

The raccoon gave her a sideways look with a toothy grin. "I'm Tom Nook."

"Who…? Oh." She flushed up to the tips of her ears.

Tom barked out a laugh. This was the raccoon that single-handedly started the Nook Incorporation! He was a very famous businessman.

Her blush only worsened. "Oh, Mr. Nook! I'm so sorry!" The blush ran down her neck, and she scratched the back of her head. "I didn't recognize you."

He chuckled. "That's alright. My son is about your age, I think you two'll get along great, yes?"

She nodded. "My Mother said I should get a part-time job at Nookington's to get to know the town's residence better."

Nook's expression soured. "Yeah, well, not a lot of people live there anymore. It's rather old and… run down."

"That's not good," Ashleigh replied, her blush finally fading.

He threw her a sideways look again, a mischievous spark in his eyes. "You're a beautiful young lady. I'm sure you and my son will get along very well."

Just like that, the blush returned tenfold. "That's very kind of you," she stuttered.

Nook grinned like the foolish old man he was. "Oh look, we're entering the city."

Ashleigh turned forward and was met with one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. Buildings rose before her like great mountains. Their van passed under a bridge and the shadows passed across her face like whispers on her skin. She gaped slightly and her green eyes widened.

"I take it you've never seen the city." Nook smiled.

"It's… beautiful," was all she could get out, trying to take in everything at once. Everything was so huge. It was like a whole new world.

"Yeah," Nook's eyes softened. "It really is."

They continued driving and Ashleigh pressed her smiling face against the window, fogging up the glass. The city was so unlike Ivory.

She hardly noticed Nook had stopped driving until he announced, "We're here."

They had parked in front of a rather nice apartment complex. As she got out the van she was met with another nice sight: A good-looking raccoon, shirtless and wearing low-hanging jeans. He met her eyes and grinned, making his way over to her. Her breath hitched, and Nook noticed. He smirked. "Well, I'll leave you two to it! I'll be upstairs."

"Hi," the raccoon greeted simply. He wore his cap backwards. "I'm Riley Nook."

"Ashleigh Swift." They shook hands. His were soft and he had a gentle grip.

"Ay! Winter!" Riley yelled to the side of the apartment. "A pretty lady needs us to take her to White Wood!"

A muffled grunt could be heard behind a large rose bush and a tall, tan and very blonde boy stepped out from within the bush. His pale, shaggy hair fell in his face, and his eyes were bright cerulean. He was also shirtless, and he had a six pack. _Very_ nice.

"Hi," she chirped as he made his way over to them. The muscles on his arms and stomach were tight and wet with sweat and flexed when he walked. Very nice _indeed_.

He flashed her a perfect ivory grin. "Hey…"

"Ashleigh. Swift," she added, staring straight into his eyes.

"Felix Winter," he said politely.

Riley gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, White Wood was it? We live there, cool place."

"Yep," she said, scratching the back of her neck. "I haven't been there a lot though. I never really traveled much."

"Where you from?" Riley questioned, moving toward a payphone and dialing in a number.

"Ivory Bane," she replied simply.

Felix leaned against the edge of the building and stretched his arms high above his head. She tried not to stare, she really did.

She failed miserably.

And he noticed. His lips stretched into a smirk but he didn't say anything. Her face tinged pink for the millionth time that day.

"Ay, Kappn'. Yeah." Riley was speaking into the phone. "Yeah, little lass is moving to White Wood. Whitney Reed's old house." A pause. "Sounds good. See ya soon."

He hung up the phone and made his way back to Ashleigh and Felix with his hands in his pockets. "Old friends coming to pick us up in about 5 minutes. Me and Felix'll get your stuff and put it in the taxi, you don't have much. He gestured to the small amount of bags and packages before them.

"Great. Thanks." She clasped her hands behind her back.

Awkward silence.

Felix whistled into the silence. "Well…"

She rocked back and fourth on her heels and Riley grinned.

"So… you're gonna be working at my dad's shop right?" Riley asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." She nodded and stopped fidgeting. "Do you guys work there?"

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

Another awkward silence. This time no one could think of anything to say. Ashleigh stared off into the distance, watching a few birds dive and swoop around a tree.

A car horn made her jump. "Yo!"

An old turtle popped his head out of the window and waved. Grinning adorably, Felix waved back. Riley picked up her bags and placed them in the trunk of the old brown taxi.

"Kapp'n is a little different," Felix said, chuckling, as Kapp'n and Riley engaged in an animated, fast-paced conversation. He gave her a sideways grin. "He doesn't really live in a town or the city. I think he used to be a pirate or something, he's seen it all…"

She returned his sideways glance and he turned and gave her a blinding smile. He walked over to the taxi and opened the door, giving a mock bow. "After you."

"Such a gentlemen." She smirked. She had a feeling Felix and her would get along just _fiiiine_.

As she was about to step into the vehicle, a rumble of thunder blasted above her and she flinched involuntary. A single drop of rain landed on her cheek and all four of them looked up at the same time. "Uh-oh."

Felix stared at her with an amused smirk on his face.

Literally the next second, it was absolutely pouring and she was soaked to the bone. She leapt into the car and wedged her in the middle. Riley and Felix squeezed in on either side of her. Kapp'n's car was very small; but she wasn't complaining. She smirked when she realized the fact that Riley smelt like a wet dog. Perks of being a human.

"Well." Kapp'n took out a handkerchief and wiped the rain from his eyes and face as he started the car. "That was certainly unexpected, don't yeh think?" He chuckled.

"Hell yeah," Felix murmured, and was quickly punched by Riley.

"Oi! There's a lady here!"

Ashleigh's smirked widened and couldn't stop herself from saying, "I have my own cursing habits."

Riley blanched and Felix smirked, but she smiled sweetly and leaned forward to speak to Kapp'n.

"White Wood, right?" the turtle called.

"Yep."

"Interestin' place, White Wood is, and your name?"

"Ashleigh Swift," she answered, leaning back. Felix seemed to radiate body heat even though he was soaked.

"Pretty name fer a pretty young lass!" Kapp'n said.

"Damn straight," Felix grinned cheekily from beside her. He was casually leaned back against the seat with his head thrown back and eyes closed. Riley rolled his eyes.

"Thanks."

She grinned back, and Felix cracked a pale eye open and smirked again. "Nice shirt." He closed his eye and his smirk widened.

Ashleigh looked down. She wore a tight-fitted pale blue top, and it was currently clinging to her like a second skin. Her furious blush returned—again—and she gaped like a fish.

She didn't think it was possible, but his smirk widened more.

Life in White Wood was going to be just _lovely_.


	3. Authors Note

September 23 2012

Attention: It has come to my attention that I have not updated in forever, and let me address that. I AM SO SORRY. Real life issues have gotten in the way of my writing.

**These stories WILL be completed**. However, I have decided to **finish writing them before I will update **again. It'll be faster, believe it or not, and a lot easier for me. I do get online here everyday still, so feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any questions.

Again, I apologize. I hope to be back again, soon.


End file.
